Baby Love
by Sesshy-sama
Summary: Haruhi mysteriously becomes a three year old and everything is just getting crazier.Haruhi/Male Hosts Rated-M I do not own Ouran Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

Many to Love

Haruhi/Host Club Males

"THINKING"

"SPEAK"

* * *

They couldn't believe it they were all drinking Haruhi's commoner coffee that Renge had made, then a poof went off in the corner where Haruhi usually sat and all that was left was her uniform and a naked three year old trying to sit up right.

"Where did my daughter go to", Tamaki wailed with tears in his eyes.

"You simpleton 'THAT' is Haruhi", Kyoya said.

As they were arguing the twins, Mori, and Hunny walked up to Haruhi. Mori grabbed Haruhi and put her in his lap while he sat on the chair she was in a while ago.

"Hello Haru-chan do you know who we are", Hunny asked as Haruhi put her finger to her lips and put on her thinking face.

"I don't know you people", Haruhi said in a babyish voice.

"Okay, well I'm Hunny can you say Hunny?"

"Hunny", Haruhi said while clapping once she said the name, "I like Hunny".

This made Hunny blush at the thought of Haruhi actually liking him, "well I like you to Haru-chan".

"Hey, can you say Mori", Hunny asked, "Mo~ri", she tried pronouncing his name and she smiled after she said it bouncing up and down on Mori's lap.

Haruhi turned around and looked at Mori and analyzed him, "you are so big and I'm SO SMALL", Haruhi said amazed trying to get up so she could touch his face.

"Hn", Mori said leaning his face down so she could touch it which was quite funny once she got his face and started making faces on him making her laugh.

"Haruhi can you say Hikaru and Kaoru", Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru and Kaoru... no you are Kitties", Haruhi exclaimed as the twins looked at her strangely but shrugged it off.

"Move out of the way daddy wants to see his baby girl", Tamaki said with a dramatic tone.

"Hello Haruhi can you say Daddy", he said with hope of her actually calling him daddy since she didn't know them, she looked at him then at herself and concluded who he was.

"You're not my Papa because he wears girl stuff or maybe he is a girl like me", Haruhi said giggling while looking at herself.

"Hey, why am I naked", Haruhi looked around waiting for an answer which was Tamaki fainting and everyone else staring and blushing.

"U-um Haruhi you are too small for your clothes", Hunny said blushing finally noticing her nakedness.

"Well the only way is for us to wrap her in her shirt,"Kyoya said while getting out his phone to get clothes and other things for Haruhi ordered.

* * *

Review

Ja ne


	2. Bubble Baths and Sweets

Bubble Bath and Sweets

Haruhi/Host Club Males

"THINKING"

"SPEAK"

* * *

Once Kyoya got the clothes for Haruhi he thought it would be good for her to have a bath.

"Haruhi would you like to have bath", Kyoya said.

She got excited but she asked something no one had expected, "um would you all take a bath with me", she said shyly.

"Sure Haruhi we need to get a big enough bath but I bet we could do that", Kyoya said shocking the others as they thought,"Haruhi will see me naked but she is a little girl".

*BATH TUB READY*

"Can we add bubbles Hunny", Haruhi asked who had a towel around her body.

"Sure Haru-chan", he said adding two bottles of bubbles to the huge bath.

Once that was ready he told everyone to unclothe and get in the tub before Haruhi covering her eyes in the process.

Getting their clothes off Mori picked up Haruhi and sat in the bath after taking off his towel without Haruhi seeing anything that would harm her little mind.

As everyone got in mindful of the little girl there. For a while there was an awkward silence until Haruhi spoke up.

"Could someone help me wash my hair", Haruhi asked.

"Sure Haruhi I'll wash your hair", said Kaoru.

Mori then handed Haruhi to Kaoru and he started to wash her hair.

'Kitty look at the bubbles", Haruhi said, making a coat of bubbles over her body giggling when some got on her nose.

"Hey I want to hold her next", Tamaki said walking over to Haruhi and Kaoru.

"What's that Kitty", Haruhi asked while pointing to something every man has making Tamaki freeze from his journey to the little girl and twin.

"SIT down that's an innocent girl right there and you're just standing there, sit before you scar her mind even more", Hikaru said as everyone else glared at him since they might have to explain to a three year old what 'THAT' is.

"Hey, I don't have one", Haruhi said look around her body to see if she had one to.

"No Haruhi you're a girl you don't have that, you're supposed to look like that", Kaoru said blushing like a tomato.

"Hope tomatoes aren't competitive", everyone thought while looking at Kaoru's face.

"Okay", Haruhi said happy that she learned something new.

"Lets get out of the bath and get you dressed and fix your hair okay", Hikaru said thinking he was going to take great joy in this.

"Hey after this lets get some cake", Hunny said bouncing up and down.

"I want cake to Kitties", Haruhi said begging to have some sweets.

"That's fine Haruhi", the twins said at the same time and after she got dressed, which consisted of a little pink dress with cute little bunnies eating a carrot together.

"I want strawberry cake please", Haruhi said.

"Here ya go", Hunny said as she was set down on a chair next to him and handed her a plate of strawberry cake.

She took a bite, then another, and after a few moments the sugar started to kick in.

Haruhi then got off the chair and started to run around saying 'wee' the whole time.

"Mother call the hospital Haruhi is sick", Tamaki wailed not knowing that she just ate too much of her cake.

"She just has a sugar rush no need to worry", Kyoya said faintly annoyed.

After she ran off the sugar she took a nap with Hunny and waited till Host Club started.


	3. Stampede's and Mommies

THE STAMPEDE OF THE YELLOW BUFFALO'S AHHH! and THE CASE OF THE MISSING MOMMY

Haruhi/Host Club Males

"THINKING"

"SPEAK"

* * *

After Hunny and Haruhi's nap everyone got in position but little Haruhi who was confused as to why they left her on a chair next to the Shadow King she also wondered where her mommy went.

"Kyoya", Haruhi whispered as she played with her ruffle dress.

"Yes", he said looking towards her only to see her eyes fill with tears.

"I want m-my mommy Kyoya", she said crying.

"Well your mommy is on a vacation so you won't be able to see her for a while", Kyoya said soothingly and lying.

Just then the doors opened to see girls screaming and yelling their favorite Host but stopped when they saw a girl crying cuddled up to Kyoya, they started to squeal again making Haruhi cry harder.

"Please ladies Haruhi's baby sister is going to be with us so keep it down she doesn't like loud noises", Kyoya lied.

"Oh we were to loud, Poor thing must be frightened of Tamaki", the girls said one after another loudly.

"MAKE THE YELLOW BUFFALO'S STOP KYOYA", sobbed Haruhi being put in a chair since Kyoya had to get his note book from a table close to them.

One of the school girls had grabbed Haruhi as other passed not noticing as they went to their sections quietly as not to disturb the girl and unnoticeable to them the girl yanked Haruhi by her arm then she spat out in her face.

"Look kid I don't care who you're related to no one calls me a buffalo", she said dropping her none too gently on the chair close to her just as Haruhi sobbed more, "Mori, Hunny help me".

That got the attention of the whole club girls gasped at the rough treatment towards Haruhi's 'little sister' and caused rage to fill the Host Males.

The whole club glared at the girl as Hunny ran over to Haruhi picking her up and cooing in her ear and soothingly rubbing her back while Mori made quick work as to tie the girl up in a chair.

*Courtroom Style*

"How could you do that, You heathen who would such a thing a poor little girl", girls yelled out.

"Now Nimi Yokicho what do you have to say for yourself", Tamaki said sternly holding a drowsy Haruhi cuddling both Usa-chan and Kuma-chan and it looked like the stuffed animals were enraged to but hugging Haruhi nonetheless.

"SHE CALLED ME A YELLOW BUFFALO", Nimi screeched.

"She is three she didn't mean it, she also doesn't like loud noises", Hikaru and Kaoru said coldly but looking softly at Haruhi.

"I pronounce you guilty and you will be sentenced to a day of 'THE STAMPEDE OF THE YELLOW BUFFALO'S'", Tamaki said dramatically pointing to a gate close by filled with rabid Haruhi fans paying Kyoya who was close by the gate .

As Nami screamed when the gate went up she ran from the 'Yellow Buffalo's' in the background the boys put Haruhi to the napping area.

"We need to keep an eye on Haru-chan more often", Hunny said as everyone else agreed.

"First we need to tell her father,"Kyoya said as they all went visibly pale.

"I'll call now", Kyoya said hitting speed dial to ring up Ranka.

"He's not going to be happy", he thought.

"Hello", said the voice of a very flamboyant man.

* * *

K so this is another redo so review.

Ja ne


	4. Papa Decision

Papa's Decision

Haruhi/Host Club Males

**_"THINKING"_**

_"_SPEAK"

* * *

"Hello,"said the voice of a very flamboyant man.

"Yes Ranka nice to speak to you again,"Kyoya said.

"Kyoya oh hello what is it you want to speak me about,"Ranka asked.

"Well could we come over we need to speak in person,"Kyoya said.

"That bad hm fine you all come over but keep that bug you call king away from me,"Ranka said firmly.

Kyoya chuckled at the 'bug' part,"Yes thank you for doing this it is important,"he said seriously.

He hung up his phone after saying goodbye and looked towards the men leaning over him.

"He said yes,"was all he said picking up Haruhi so they could get in the limo outside without to much time loss.

*At Apartment*

"Where are we,"Haruhi said in her groggy babyish voice.

"We're at your home Haruhi,"Hikaru said as she fell back asleep knowing where they were.

'KNOCK,KNOCK'

"Coming,"exclaimed a males voice on the other side of the door.

Opening the door a man in female clothes looked at them.

"Oh you came so quickly",he said.

"Ranka it has been quit a while but right now-,"Kyoya was cut off as they all came in.

"Hey where's Haruhi,"Ranka said looking around only to spot a three year old that looked like Haruhi when she was little.

"What happened to my baby,"he said concluding that it was indeed his sweet daughter.

"Somehow Haruhi turned into a toddler again,"Kouru said.

"You,"Ranka pointed at Tamaki and glared,"YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU,"he yelled at the insect he just pointed at.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,"Tamaki repeated crying because got blamed for it.

"Ranka what do we do,"Kyoya said with a bit of worry in his voice.

**"Hm,perfect"**

"You will be taking care of Haruhi till she is back to normal as your punishment for getting her turned into a toddler,"he said as the others looked a little pale.

"We don't know how to take care of a kid,"Tamaki said franticly.

"Whats going on,"said a groggy voice.

"Haruhi your awa-,"Tamaki was cut short by the icy glare Haruhi gave him."You,you're the one that woke me up,meany head."

"Well that settles it Haruhi is staying with you plus she gets very cranky when she is awakened from her nap,almost broke her favorite lamp trying to hit me for waking her last week,"Ranka said fearfully watching Haruhi look for something to tare or throw.

Everyone gulped at the thought of what would come to if someone woke her up and felt her wrath.

They simply said yes and they were off going to the largest mansion one owned which was Mori's.


	5. Chapter 5

The Change

Haruhi/Host Club Males

**_"THINKING"_**

_"_SPEAK"

* * *

They got to Mori's mansion in little to no time because Haruhi was getting cranky.

As they pulled up Haruhi yelled at Tamaki for screaming the whole way from her real fathers house.

"You better have a good excuse for screaming or I will put your head in the toilet and give you a mega swirly_,"_Haruhi said in her baby voice.

Tamaki stayed frozen to the seat while Haruhi looked him down with dark eyes then said in a sugary sweet voice.

"I know why you won't speak it's because your a wussy and don't have a big enough brain to talk back at a little girl_,"_Haruhi said shocking everyone for saying such mean words.

"Haruhi that's not nice_,"_Honey said confused that Haruhi would say such things.

Just before Haruhi was about to speak she started to feel a little funny.

"Kyoya I feel weird,"Haruhi said holding her stomach.

"What feels weird, are you sick do you need something to eat,"Kyoya said while the others looked worried for Haruhi's health.

"My whole bod-,"Haruhi never finished her sentence because she fainted right then and there in the limo.

"Mori-senpai please put Haruhi on the seat next to me so I can examine her_,"_Kyoya said going into doctor mode.

Mori did as he was told while the others went to the other side to give Kyoya some working space.

"What is it doctor is she going to be alright,"someone said.

"I don't know she may not make it in time,death might be at her door step very soon,"the doctor said.

"Tamaki shut the TV off I am trying to find whats wrong with her,"Kyoya yelled.

"Aw,but Nurse Tanaki was just about to kiss Doctor Watani,"Tamaki wined only to get the glare of hell from the Shadow King.

"Okay,okay what ever do your work,"Tamaki huffed.

"Thank you now everyone out,"Kyoya said as everyone clambered away from the demon from hell.


End file.
